Judgment Day
"Judgment Day" is the final campaign mission for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. This mission has players as David Mason leading soldiers from countries across the world in a massive assault on a Haitian Facility where they believe the US drone fleet is being controlled from. Characters *David Mason (playable) *Mike Harper (W.I.A./not present) (Player-determined) *Raul Menendez (W.I.A/K.I.A.) (Player-determined) *DeFalco (K.I.A./not present) (Player-determined) *Bosworth (indirectly mentioned only) *David Petraeus *Alex Mason (Alive/deceased) (cutscene only) (Player-determined) *Frank Woods (Alive/deceased) (cutscene only) (Player-determined) *Josefina Menendez (flashback/corpse only/not present) (cutscene only) (Player-determined) *Chloe "Karma" Lynch (Alive/not present) (cutscene only) (Player-determined) Plot The mission starts with David Mason, along with four other J-SOC operatives, and Harper, providing he survived Achilles' Veil, inside an VTOL, preparing to assault the Haitian facilty via Wingpacks. Suddenly, the aircraft is hit by a surface-to-air missile, so the team must jump out early. After avoiding several missles, Mason and the many other operatives reach the ground and engage a large force of Mercs guarding the entrance to the facility. After the Mercs are cleared, Mason moves into the facility and engages yet more Mercs. He fights his way to the control room. Mason tries to regain control over the American drones, but he is unable to. Menendez releases a live podcast, depicting the entire drone fleet flying over New York, prepared to attack. Suddenly, they all self-destruct. Menendez explains that without the drones, the armed forces of the U.S. is crippled and he orders Cordis Die to initiate an attack. A nearby J-SOC operative finds a corpse in an elevator who has been stripped of his uniform, but the body is rigged with explosives and blows up, killing two nearby soldiers. Mason then learns that Menendez is trying to escape disguised as a U.S. soldier. He discovers that Menedez is at a military checkpoint. Upon reaching the checkpoint, Menendez detonates an explosive, injuring Harper (provided he is alive). Mason takes a KAP-40 from the corpse and shoots two Mercs guarding Menendez (if DeFalco is still alive, he will replace one of the Mercs). Menendez attempts to aim his Tac-45 at Mason and kill him, but David draws a Combat Knife and stabs Menendez in the left leg, knocking him to the floor, and them stabs him in the right shoulder. He takes Menendez' Tac-45 and points it at his head. Menendez will taunt David, trying to encourage him to shoot him and make him become a martyr. Final Decision At this point, the player will be able to choose whether to kill Menendez or capture him. If the player chooses to kill Menendez, Mason will shoot Menendez in the head and then will either attend to an injured Harper, if he is still alive or simply exit the facility. If the player chooses to capture Menendez, Mason will pull Menendez to his feet and push him to a outside aircraft and, if still alive, Harper will be medically evacuated. Menendez will then be taken to prison. Ending The ending of the campaign depends on the player's choices and actions throughout the story. The ending depends on the fates of Raul Menendez, Chloe Lynch and Alex Mason. Menendez's and Mason's fate will depend on the player, in Judgement Day and Suffer with Me respectively. Lynch's fate depends on whether Farid was alive or not, during the first half of Odysseus as well as whether or not Briggs was killed in the same mission, whose fate depends on the player. Farid's fate will depend on the player, on whether or not they chose to kill Harper or sacrifice Farid in Achille's Veil. *If Mason survives, Chloe dies/is not present, and Menendez is captured. Mason captures Menendez and he is taken to prison. It is then revealed that Mason survived getting shot by Woods, and reunites with him. A Celerium worm infests local power plants close to the prison where Menendez is being held, which gives him the upper hand to escape. He then goes to the Vault and finally kills Woods. Menendez then travels to Nicaragua to his sister's grave, digs up her corpse, and then torches himself. **In any case Mason lives, this is the only ending where Section does not reunite (Or at least isn't shown) with Mason. *If Mason survives, Chloe dies/is not present, and Menendez is killed. Mason kills Menendez. It is then revealed that Mason survived getting shot by Woods, and reunites with him. Section then joins his father and "uncle." However Menendez's "assassination" is triggered with a video of Menendez commanding Cordis Die that it is time to revolt. This then leads to protests all across the U.S., the burning of the White House, and the possible end of the United States of America. *If Mason survives, Chloe survives/is present, and Menendez is captured. Mason captures Menendez and he is taken to prison. It is then revealed that Mason survived getting shot by Woods, and reunites with him. Section then joins his father and "uncle." A Celerium worm infests local power plants close to the prison where Menendez is being held, but Chloe detects the worm and cracks it, saving the power and keeping Menendez concealed. Menendez is later seen raging in his cell. **This is considered the best ending possible. *If Mason survives, Chloe survives/is present, and Menendez is killed. Mason kills Menendez. It is then revealed that Mason survived getting shot by Woods, and reunites with him. Section then joins his father and "uncle." However Menendez's "assassination" is triggered with a video of Menendez commanding Cordis Die that it is time to revolt. This then leads to protests all across the U.S., the burning of the White House, and the possible end of the United States of America. *If Mason dies, Chloe dies/is not present, and Menendez is captured. Mason captures Menendez and he is taken to prison. Section and Woods are seen next to Mason's grave for a moment to remember him. A Celerium worm infests local power plants close to the prison where Menendez is being held, which gives him the upper hand to escape. He then goes to the Vault and finally kills Woods. Menendez then travels to Nicaragua to his sister's grave, digs up her corpse, and then torches himself. **This is considered the worst ending possible. *If Mason dies, Chloe dies/is not present, and Menendez is killed. Mason kills Menendez. Section and Woods are seen next to Mason's grave for a moment to remember him. *If Mason dies, Chloe survives/is present, and Menendez is captured. Mason captures Menendez and he is taken to prison. Section and Woods are seen next to Mason's grave for a moment to remember him. A Celerium worm infests local power plants close to the prison where Menendez is being held, but Chloe detects the worm and cracks it, saving the power and keeping Menendez concealed. Menendez is later seen raging in his cell. *If Mason dies, Chloe survives/is present, and Menendez is killed. Mason kills Menendez. Section and Woods are seen next to Mason's grave for a moment to remember him. However Menendez's "assassination" is triggered with a video of Menendez commanding Cordis Die that it is time to revolt. This then leads to protests all across the U.S., the burning of the White House, and the possible end of the United States of America. Video Walkthrough jF0bg7DkOHg Challenges Completing 2 challenges unlocks Fast Mag for single player loadout. Completing 5 challenges unlocks Minigun and Death Machine for single player loadout. *Avoid ALL anti-air missiles. *Destroy ALL laser turrets. *Destroy enemy quad drones (x3) while disabled. *Perform sniper kills (x10) from more than 40m distance. *Melee camouflaged enemy personnel (x3). *Direct quad drones to eliminate enemy CLAW. *Eliminate enemy personnel (x5) with one strike of the kinetic projectile weapon. *Protect ASD resource to the objective location. *Collect intel (x3). *100% survivability rating. Weapon Loadout Recommended Loadout SCAR-H Menu Icon BOII.png|SCAR-H XPR-50 Menu Icon BOII.png|XPR-50 Found in Level M8A1 Menu Icon BOII.png|M8A1 SCAR-H Menu Icon BOII.png|SCAR-H PDW-57 Menu Icon BOII.png|PDW-57. Used by Mercs Skorpion EVO III Menu Icon BOII.png|Skorpion EVO. Used by Mercs S12 Menu Icon BOII.png|S12. Used by Mercs KAP-40 Menu Icon BOII.png|KAP-40. Used by Mercs and Section Type 25 Menu Icon BOII.png|Type 25. Used by Mercs Mk 48 Menu Icon BOII.png|Mk 48 M1216 Menu Icon BOII.png|M1216 AN-94 menu icon BOII.png|AN-94 HAMR Menu Icon BOII.png|HAMR. Used by Mercs QBB LSW Menu Icon BOII.png|QBB LSW. Used by Mercs DSR 50 menu icon BOII.png|DSR 50 TAC-45 Menu Icon BOII.png|Tac-45. Used by Menendez and Section Kinetic Strike Online BOII.png|Kinetic Strike Weapon. Found in a crashed VTOL (Access Kit Only) Access Kit Usage *Quad Drones are available inside a locked crate, at the far side of the carpark in the beginning of the mission. *A Kinetic Strike Weapon can be found inside a crashed VTOL, just behind the building at the top of the ramp from the carpark. It allows one to call in a devastating HAMP strike on outdoor targets. *A computer found overlooking the stairs inside the facility, that re-programmes an enemy ASD to become friendly, and fight for the player. Gallery Open_Ramp_BOII.png|Preparing to jump. Diving_Judgment_Day_BOII.png|Falling while dodging missiles. Arrival_BOII.png|Arriving at the facility. Attack_Judgment_Day_BOII.png|Landing and attacking the facility. Building_Judgment_Day_BOII.png|Entering the facility. ASD_Control_BOII.png|Taking control of an ASD and fighting enemies. Live_Broadcast_BOII.png|Menendez's live broadcast. Leaving_BOII.png|Harper, moving to leave the building. To_Menendez_BOII.png|Going to the exit point. Raul_Leaving_BOII.png|Raul at the exit point. Harper_Injured_BOII.png|Harper with his leg injured. Decision_BOII.png|Deciding Raul's fate. Raul_Capture_BOII.png|Securing Raul. Take_Him_Away_BOII.png|Taking Raul away. Dead_Raul_BOII.png|Killing Raul. Come_On_Harper_BOII.png|Helping Harper get up. Casualty_BOII.png|A Haitian child mourning for his sister. End_Judgment_Day_BOII.png|Fin. Trivia *At the beginning of the level, "Chasing a Ghost", a track from Black Ops II OST, can be heard. *The title card of the mission displays Section's name as D. Mason. This is the only mission to do so. *The two friendly CLAWs in the beginning of the level are named "Primus" and "Magnus". This might be a reference to the Transformers characters Primus and Ultra Magnus, two high-rank robots in the franchise. *On the subject of Transformers, the opening of the level is similar to the wing suit sequence in Transformers: Dark of the Moon where several soldiers jumped from a burning VTOL and jumping to make their escape. *If Harper is present, after touching down, he will yell "C'mon, Bitch! You want to live forever?" This is a reference to the famous battlecry commonly attributed to two time Medal of Honor recepient Sergeant Major Dan Daly at the Battle of Belleu Wood. *The KAP-40 used by Section to eliminate Menendez's guards at the end is semi-automatic instead of fully-automatic. *If the player chooses to capture Menendez, he will say "I will see you one year from now. Study Ulysses... And be ready." Earlier in the level Odysseus, a piece of paper can be found in Section's state room, with the poem Ulysses written on it. Oddly, no matter what other choices made, Section will not see Menendez in after this point. *If the player doesn't decide whether or not Menendez is going to be killed, Section will, after a while, decide to spare Menendez. *This level bears similarities to Redemption from the first Black Ops, as the player must shut down a transmission controling something that will strike the U.S. (Nova 6 Gas in the first game, the drones in the second), they fight the main antagonist of the game, they are shot down (Alex Mason and Jason Hudson are shot down and David Mason and U.S. Rangers/Mike Harper are shot down) and finally, they must escape the facility as it is being destroyed. Also, in the end of the mission, fighter jets fly above the player, signaling the story's end. Furthermore when the player spots the main antagonist, in both games they are hanging of an object and both of the antagonists try to shoot the main protagonist. *The ending music varies depending on the player choices made in the game. *Some US soldiers can drop Tac-45s when killed. *If the player access Quad drones via Access Kit, the drones will fight with the player until the Army Rangers and the Navy SEALS get to the main building, but they will not fly in. *In the end, Menendez and DeFalco (if still alive) is wearing a US Army Ranger/Navy SEAL outfit, but no one of their men is wearing a US outfit, so he/they have no body guards, even though someone could regonized him/them. He/They doesn't even have helmets. *If Menendez is spared, the knife sticking in his shoulder will disappear as he is being walked out and taken into custody. *This is the only level where 2 of the game's main antagonists, Menendez and DeFalco (player-determined), can be killed in one level. *Interestingly, Menendez aims his pistol at David in an attempt to kill him, but in Suffer With Me and Odysseus, he said he would not kill David. But, it's possible so Menendez could escape. *This is the first level in the entire Call of Duty series where the level starts with jumping out of an airborne vehicle, dodging SAM missles to the destination. *The title of this level may reference to the player's choices that are made throughout the story, all of which can affect the story's ending. Achievements/Trophies Dead or Alive (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Jailor or executioner. Death From Above (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Stop Menendez once and for all. Black Ops II Master (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete the campaign on Hardened or Veteran difficulty. Futurist (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete all future levels in veteran.